4E Release Notes v2.0.0
Notes * WARNING: If you are adding, removing or reparsing powers on a character sheet, make sure that it is only open in one location (host or client). If it is open on both the host and the client, you may enter an endless loop state that will cause slowdowns on both host and client. To reset this loop issue, the client will need to close FG, re-open FG, then reconnect. * NOTE: The ruleset has been specifically tested to parse powers from the PHB and MM. Most powers from other source books should work as well, but there will be exceptions. When in doubt, enter the text in the exact same format as the source book. In some cases, power descriptions are missing words, have types or are ambiguous. In those cases, you may need to manually fix those power descriptions. Roll Modifier Cheat Sheet Recommended Campaign Effects and Modifiers * Effects ** Conditions (expire "start"): COVER, CONC, TCONC, Prone ** Conditions (expire "end", apply once): CA ** Actions (expire "start"): Balancing, Climbing, Running, Squeezing Features General * Now distributed in PAK format. * New graphics * 3 themes added (Wood (original look), Dungeon, Metal (minor)) * An application message will be shown in the chat window when a roll or effect is applied to a target (attack, damage, heal, effect, save). **The message will contain any special results of the action, including HIT, MISS, BLOODIED, ABSORBED, RESISTED, etc. * Added icons for attack/damage/heal/effect application messages. * Range tag added to attack/damage/heal rolls. (M, R, A, C) ** Powers with range of "melee or ranged weapon" will use range of the weapon used. * Improved source/target determination for all actions. * Shortcut links added to all PC powers, NPC powers, and item powers/properties/quirks. * Roll handlers have been placed in a separate file to make customization easier. * Graphics folder structure has been improved to make customization easier. * Function to register startup messages added to allow extensions to announce themselves. * Character portrait list (upper left) behavior change: ** If main character window open, then bring it to the top. ** Otherwise, if mini character window open, then bring it to the top. ** If neither character window is open, then open the main character window on the top. ** If running as a client, then activate that character (for players running multiple PCs). * New roll modifiers (see cheat sheet above). Targeting * Added targeting section for each CT entry. ** Targeting is separated for host vs. client (only relevant for PCs). ** Client specified targets are shown with a green underlay. ** Host targets can be specified by dragging the Add Target button onto a CT entry or a map token linked to CT. ** Host targets can be cleared by pressing the Remove Host Targeting button. ** Targets can be individually removed by clicking on the target entry. ** Right-clicking on the Add Target button opens a menu allowing quick targeting of all allies or all non-allies. ** The host can SHIFT-click on the token or name fields of a CT entry to target with the active CT entry. * Double-click ability activations (attack, damage, heal, effect) will be applied to the current targets. ** Host targeting is only applied to rolls made by host, while client targeting applies to rolls made by client. (for PCs) * Self-targeting option added. (default is on) ** If enabled, holding the ALT key while activating ability applies ability to self, instead of defined targets. * Target removal on multi-attack miss option added. (default is on) ** If enabled and a multiple target attack is made, any targets that are missed will automatically be removed. * Multiple target damage rolls vary based on power range. ** Close/area powers apply single damage roll to all targets. ** Melee/ranged powers apply individual damage rolls for each target. * Effect targeting added. ** Effect targets can be specified by dragging the Effect Add Target button onto a CT entry or a map token linked to CT. ** Effect targets can be cleared by clicking on the "Targets" string under the effect label. ** Right-clicking on the Effect Add Target button opens a menu allowing quick targeting of all allies or all non-allies. ** Effects with targets will expire when the last target of the effect is deleted from the CT. ** Targets will be displayed as "TRGT*,,...;" in the quick effects view. ** Targeted effect modifiers are not applied until a roll is applied to the target of the effect. ** An EFFECT tag will be added to the application message with the modifiers applied. ** Any dice modifiers in a targeted effect will be determined randomly, rather than rolled. ** Targeted effects are only applied when dropping a roll on a target or using the main targeting system. Dragging roll results from the chat window will not apply modifiers. * Three party effect targeting. ** Use primary targeting to select the targets you want to apply the effect to. ** Hold SHIFT key while dragging effect onto the target you want the effect to apply to. ** The effect will be applied to the primary targets, while the target of each of those effects will be set to the drop target. ** Very useful for powers which apply effect to multiple targets against a specific creature. (i.e. Warlord's Strike) Effects * Attributes ** Rolls instigated by hidden effect (hidden source or visibility flag) will only be visible to the GM. ** The Applied By field can be cleared by clicking on the text. ** Added Active button to turn effect on/off. ** Added Visibility button to set effect visibility (GM/All). ** Added Apply button to specify number of times to apply effect (All/Once/Single) ** On the PC mini sheet or CT quick effect view, the text "ONCE;" or "SINGLE;" will be added to effects with an Apply attribute. ** Effects marked to apply "Once" will expire if any effect component is applied. ** Effects marked to apply "Single" will expire each component as it is applied. If no components remain, effect expires. ** Added Target button to PC power effects to allow standard targeting or self-target override (Target/Self) ** Parser attempts to identify effects applied to "you", and set Target button appropriately. ** On the PC mini sheet, the text "SELF;" will be added to effects with a Target attribute. * Adding to combat tracker ** If new effect is the same as existing effect, longer durations or increased numerical modifiers will be applied to the existing effect. ** Source of new effect will be set to the originating actor, if possible to determine. ** New effects with the "Once" or "Single" Apply attribute and no expiration value will be set to the "end" of the current initiative. ** New effects with the "ZONE" or "AURA" tags and no expiration will be set to the "start" of the current initiative. * Saving throws ** When save applied to a PC or CT entry, the appropriate CT entry will be checked for any existing effects that a save ends. ** If there is one effect that ends on a save, then the saving throw will be applied to that effect. ** Saving throw roll results dragged from chat window and dropped on a specific effect will apply the save result to that effect. * Misc ** Regeneration and ongoing damage effects support dice, and make heal/damage rolls, respectively. ** An EFFECTS tag with any dice/mod applied by effects added to chat output for rolls ** Effects can be dropped on the modifier stack. The first modifier encountered will be added to the stack, ignoring dice. ** When campaign effects are double-clicked, they will be applied to the active identity (active CT entry on host, active PC on client). Effect Usage * General ** Effects can only be applied to creatures in the combat tracker. ** Effects are composed of effect components separated by semi-colons. ** Effect components that do not start with a supported tag are treated as text only. ** Components can either be conditions (Blinded, Marked); modifiers (ATK, DMG); or special tags (FAIL, AURA). * Conditions ** Not case-sensitive ** Condition modifiers do not stack if they are the same. * Modifiers ** Case-sensitive ** Format = : ** If colon missing, component is treated as having no dice, modifiers nor descriptors. ** Only one descriptor of each descriptor type is allowed per effect component, except as noted. *** Multiple range types are allowed. *** Multiple energy types are allowed for the DMG/DMGW tags * Special tags ** Case-sensitive ** Unique format for each tag * Good examples: ** ATK: 2 power ** SAVE: 1 ** DMGO: 2d6 ** DMG: 1d6 cold ** RESIST: 5 fire; RESIST: 5 cold * Bad examples: ** RESIST: 5 fire,cold * Other notes: ** Effects on PC character sheet power tabs can contain sub-tags to indicate that a current ability bonus be added to or subtracted from the effect bonus. ** Ex: RESIST: 2 WIS ** Ex: ATK: -DEX ** Ex: DMG: 2d6+1 CON :Legend :: = racial, power, feat, shield, item, proficiency, enhancement ::* = melee, ranged, area, close ::* = acid, cold, fire, force, lightning, necrotic, poison, psychic, radiant, thunder :: = any skill name :: = strength, dexterity, constitution, intelligence, wisdom, charisma :Legend :: = start, end, endnext, save, encounter Powers * Increased speed of highlighting in power descriptions. * Conditions (blinded, stunned, marked, grabbed, etc.) * Bonuses and penalties (attack, damage, heal, save, etc.) * Damage adjustments (resist, vulnerable) * Healing (regular/temporary, healing surge value, ...) * Multiple damage types in a single damage roll * Regeneration * Effect durations defined prior to effect definition * "Equal to" clauses * Half and twice ability bonus * Level as an ability bonus * Failed Saving Throw and Aftereffect * In general, better support for parsing all the various permutations Character Sheet * Window ** Added dice shadows to empty dice fields. ** Editable fields have darker border than read-only fields. ** Fields which can be rolled are noted by small dice in lower left corner. ** Fields which support temporary modifiers are noted by a small plus sign in upper right corner. ** Passive insight and perception checks can be dragged. ** Added short rest with milestone right-click menu selection. ** Weapons/implements with the "Jagged" property will critical on a 19 or 20. ** Weapons/implements with the "Crit Range #" property will critical on any roll equal to or greater than the number defined. ** PC weapon attack/damage and power attack/damage/heal are always draggable, regardless of client drag option. ** Added button in upper right to activate character. If host, then character name added to speakers. If client, then make the character active. * Powers ** Single list implemented for all power abilities. ** Power ability expansion button only visible when abilities are defined. ** Add power abilities using the right-click menu. ** Adding item powers will replace the string "^Power -" will be replaced with the item name. ** In the damage or heal power ability details, click on the space just left of the ability modifier fields to change the stat modifier multiplier. ** If Item (Daily) Uses set to non-zero, the value will be increased by one when a milestone is reached. ** If Item (Daily) Uses set to non-zero, the value will be reset based on your level on an extended rest. ** Added database flag to indicate that a power should be parsed on character sheet load. Used by third party programs. ** Added right-click menu item to re-parse existing power description to reset power ability entries. ** WARNING: Previous versions of the ruleset simplified the power description by removing simple attack/damage text. * Mini Sheet ** Temporary modifiers for defenses can be edited. ** Mini sheet weapon attack/damage fields highlight when hovering over them. ** Mini sheet weapon attack/damage rolls can be activated from any portion of the attack/damage frame. ** Mini sheet power abilities highlight when hovering over them. ** Mini sheet power abilities can activated from the attack/damage/heal labels. Combat Tracker * Window ** Option added to pause initiative at start of each round before first CT entry is activated. ** Names displayed in a larger font. ** When a CT entry is activated, then the entry name is shown in bold. ** Healing surges tracked for NPCs added from Personality window or module. ** Faction change buttons can be dropped anywhere on a CT entry or on its map token to set the creature's faction. ** Round counter resets to one, instead of zero. ** Disabled hover expansion of CT entry subsections while dragging. ** If the inititiative result and the initiative bonus are the same for two or more CT entries, they will now be sorted by name. * Menu enhancements ** Added menu item to clear any expiring effects ** Added menu item for short rest with milestone. ** When using the rest menu items, any expiring effects will be cleared. * PCs ** Added link indicator to heal surges remaining. ** When active, the attack section will no longer auto-expand. * NPCs ** On add, any initial effects (level adj, regen, ...) will be added with GM visibility. ** On add, the Reach field will be set to the greater of default reach or Threatening Reach values. ** Healing surges remaining can be tracked. ** Visibility of map tokens is controlled by CT entry visibility button. ** Global visibility button added to CT window to allow host to show/hide all NPCs at once. ** Rolls made from hidden CT entries will be hidden from clients. * Attacks ** The range of NPC powers added to the ATK section. (i.e. MRCA) ** Aura powers gained an AURA:# tag. ** Hovering over an AURA:# tag will show the extent of the aura as a blue square under the linked token. * Effects ** Effects will now be displayed in the client CT. ** Quick effects view added to host CT when effect details are not shown. ** CT names can be dragged and dropped anywhere on an effect in order to set the source of an effect. ** Effects can be dragged using any portion of the effect window, except for the save modifier. Skill Challenge Tracker * Individual skill checks can be removed using the right-click menu. Options * New options dialog layout with collapsible sections * If Auto Save option set to All, then death saving throws will be rolled for PCs with 0 hp or less. * Replaced TheBox with the Dice Tower. Encounters * New minimized icon for encounter windows. * Added level adjustment field to creature entries. * If level adjustment on creature is not zero and the encounter is added to the combat tracker, then hit points will be adjusted, and a special effect adjusting attack, damage and effect will be applied. NPCs * Initiative rolls on NPC templates can be dragged. * Initiative rolls will set initiative for the first matching CT entry. * Ability checks on NPC Sheets can be dragged. * Perception bonus checks from the Senses field can be dragged. * New combo power icons (melee/ranged, melee/close, close/area) for NPCs. * Added Action and Range fields for NPC powers. * Better linking of NPC sheet rolls to combat tracker. ** If NPC matches active CT, then use active CT. ** If NPC matches a unique CT entry, then use the unique CT entry. ** If NPC does not match active CT entry and is not unique, then do not associate with a CT entry. Items * Added Range field to item powers Reference * New look and feel for all windows, except NPC and templates. * New catalog reference window support. * Button added to skill challenge reference in order to reset skill challenge tracker with the current skill challenge details. * Library window now sorts alphabetically. Changes General * Changed output of damage energy types. Ex: fire,cold * Wound font colors have been darkened. * Format of attack/damage rolls changed. * Show on Client checkbox in campaign effects/modifiers removed; use Visibility button instead. * Removed option to "Remove Effect on Save Success". Saves are no removed automatically on a successful save, if a target effect can be identified. Powers * Damage rolls with plus or crit clauses are now a single damage roll. * Damage rolls from "extra" clauses are now effects. * Enter key behavior changed. Hold SHIFT and press Enter to create new power; otherwise, the default string control behavior will be used. Combat Tracker * CT entry attacks are now implemented as a windowlist, instead of a very long stringfield. * Turn notification font is now the same for all CT entries. Turn notifications for hidden CT entries will be denoted with the GM tag. * Removed effects from turn notification. * Removed old targeting display. * Extra text from NPC saving throw field will be added to the Special Defenses field in the CT. * When NPCs are added, they are always marked as foes. * Action Point Used field moved to character sheet, since it is only relevant to that character. * Immediate Action Used field moved from base CT entry area to attack section. Skill Challenge Tracker * Drop-down icon for each skill only shown when roll results have been added. Character Sheet * Weapon/implement bonuses now only applied to damage rolls which contain dice. (i.e. Cleave, Reaping Strike) * Activating healing surge value field will no longer apply a healing surge; use button above field instead. * When adding powers, details are not automatically expanded. * Misc modifiers for attack/damage removed. They were stopgap for effects. * The dice/number fields in the Special Abilities section have been removed; use custom powers instead. * By default, all new skills and inventory items will show up on mini-sheet unless explicitly excluded. Bug Fixes General * FG default dragging behavior (repeated calls during dragging) caused unneeded code execution. Fixed. * Script error when a user attempts to chat without selecting a character. Fixed. * Script error when clients makes extra clicks at the character selection screen. Fixed. * Script error when dropping number from chat box onto modifier stack. Fixed. * Modifier stack was not being added to manually rolled saving throws. Fixed. * GM modifier stack was incorrectly being added to dice tower rolls. Fixed. Powers * Removed "Deafened creatures are immune" from triggering effect highlighting. * Removed "must be " from triggering effect highlighting. Character Sheet * Script error when expanding power abilities, if attack and/or effect lists were empty. Fixed. * Script error when backspace in empty inventory location field. Fixed. * Both at-will and checkbox buttons were being displayed for At-Will powers. Fixed. * When first created, skill totals and ability sub-totals would not correctly update when ability scores changed. Fixed. * When activating passive insight/perception fields, the +5 bonus for trained skills was not being added. Fixed. * Tab order while inputting character sheet powers was wrong. Fixed. * Order of abilities on mini sheet was different than main character sheet. Fixed. Combat Tracker * Expiration and save modifier fields in GM combat tracker were sometimes inaccessible when effect name was long. Fixed. NPCs * Endless loop condition in NPC window resize code. Fixed. * The double-click option was not being respected on all NPC fields. Fixed. Items * Filter on campaign item list not working. Fixed. Notes * New button graphic too low. Fixed. Reference * Errors when opening NPC templates in modules. Fixed. * Ritual filter not working. Fixed. * Disease reference layout missing information. Fixed.